Crepe/Story
'Fondness Story' 'I. Discount Store' "Have you taken on too many missions lately? It would be better to get the proper rest." "Huh. These little 'assignments' won't tire out this Little Missy." "Once you get tired, it's already too late. Here, this is your pay for the last one." "Okay, I confirm receipt. Listen, I've things to do, I need to go." "Okay, we'll catch up next time." I took the payment, tried to suppress the impulse to scream and turn around, and walked out of the "Satan Coffee House" with only one thought in my mind: to get to the discount stores at once! I couldn't wait for even a second longer; I quickly rushed into town. "Great! They aren't sold out." Things at the discount store were cheap and always sold out like lightning, so I breathed a sigh of relief when I got there and saw that they still had the goods. I picked out a small exotic skirt that was hung and struck a pose in front of the mirror. "There is so much opulence in the human society that can set off the elegance in Little Missy, which is something that no amount of money can ever buy." Fortunately, every mission from the "Satan Coffee House" was complete; I had been paid generously by the manager and now I was in the money. It turned out that frugality wasn't so deeply rooted in me after all, and besides, there are so many things I wanted to buy. So, I preferred finding good deals at the discount store instead of trying my luck shopping somewhere else. But I couldn't let the guys at the "Satan Coffee House" find out about this. If they ever found out that their food and things they were using everyday were what Little Missy had purchased from discount shops, the sisters would never stop making fun of me about it. They don't have the slightest inkling how scary that "poverty" is. Materially speaking, they are pretty pampered, and I don't want to fall behind them in any way, especially in terms of my material life. And, more than anything, I can't let that clingy and troublesome food soul who is always gazing at me with admiration know about this. 'II. Sudden Accident' There is a proverb "The more you are afraid of something, the more God wants you to come across". When the shopping basket on my hand is full and you go to checkout counter and leave with satisfied heart, suddenly someone rushed out and hugged me. "Ne, Ne, Macaron is so happy, do you come here to shopping too?" At this moment, I feel that my brain is running at the fastest speed in my entire life. I don’t have time to listen to the talking by this cheerful creature in front of me. My mind search quickly for the solution to the problem "How to deal with the person who discover my secret". One second, two seconds, three seconds. I feels like an unidentified smoke rising above my head. "Crepe? Crepe! Iyayaya?! What should I do? Why do you have smoke on your head!?" Because of the crashed brain.The head can't solve the current situation, so it choose to strike instead. "Crepe? Crepe!" This one is still calling this lady's name in the ear non-stop. But then my eye and face feels so black and white. Ah...I'm ruined. Whether it is the glamorous surface that I pretend to be, or my image in this girl’s heart. All gone. Everything is over. With my eyes closed, I can feel that my expression at the moment must be quite hopeless. "CREPE!!!!" 'III. Entangled Nightmare' My body feels like living in the illusory place. Know nothing that surround my body. I also don’t feel the impact of gravity. Feels like the whole body floats in the air. "Where is this place?" When I still haven’t figured out the situation at all. Suddenly I feel a strong suction under the body. It is falling. Then stop for a moment. I open my fearful closed eye. And found the very familiar scenery around me. The building built out of stone. The wasteland. Skinny residents. I remembered it. Here is the moment that I was just summoned to this world. The place where my master attendant was lived. The year that master summoned me. The very barren place. Also encountered a famine. Human are suffering. Because there is no financial resources, it is impossible to support the countries with goods and material. The only thing in the visible range is just the stone. Not even a single tree is growing here. In the end, those human are no longer understand the idea of living a good life. Let the desire to survive control the body and step on the humanity side. They became a bloodthirsty beast, eating the only thing that could be eaten on this land. .....It is other human being! I still too weak at that time. The task of protect my master attendant alone is exhaustive. I can’t stop the tragedy at all. Watched the screen after screen of the tragedy. Then I have a question in my mind. .....Why did the master summon me? Isn't my existence means there is a food here? I look at my own master who should have been a kind face. But at this moment, I think it’s a monster in front of my eyes. That monster answered my question: "Do NOT care about that. I kept only small amount of food at home. I won't spare it to anyone even if I can." But obviously you have a few bags of flour in the underground warehouse. I feels terrified for a moment. And I couldn’t say a word for the master’s attitude. The "beasts" outside the house suddenly break into the door. And I should protected him. But I felt that my limbs were frozen and could not move. "Help, HELP ME. AAARRRGH!!!" I feel that there is a warm, viscous liquid splashing on my body, but it doesn't matter. I just want to escape this place ASAP. I only have the idea of running away in my mind. I rushed out of the door, and then ran wildly, day and night, I don't know where this direction will lead. But I know that I must leave this place and stay away from "poverty." 'IV. Remedy Measure' "Crepe!!!! Boo hooo hooooooo" So noisy! Who the heck is calling this lady's name. And what an unpleasant crying. "Please don't die. Macaron still want to play with you. Boo hooooo." Ugh... Will you please stop crying? I don't want to die yet. I opened my eyes with great effort and found myself lying on a bench by the road. Then the deep pink creature screamed on me. All the thing I just met earlier is just a dream. "Hey! Stop leaning on me, will you?" I reached my hand out and knocked on Macaron's head. She looked up with eye full of tears. And cry heavily than before. "Wahhhh... Crepe you finally wake up. Macaron, Macaron... Boo hooo..." "Don't cry. This lady still in good condition. So... you have seen it all?" "Seen what? *Sob*". "Dis...discount shop. Haven't you seen me here?" "Wahhh... Um. You can blame me, Macaron for accidentally stun you. Wohhh hoooo... " Stun me? In which situation? Oh... This dumb one misunderstood my reason for fainting to the ground. Oh, well.... "Stop crying. You just don't speak about my presence in discount shop today. And in return, I will not mind about the fact that you stunned me." It seems that this lady's luck is not that bad. I just need to take advantage from this. Let her not to tell the others about the things that happened here. Although she is dull, she should be fairly trustworthy. "Wohhh... Um. I'll do what you says." "Good. This lady will forgive you now." Normally, this kind of story should end here. Everything should have been in this lady’s plan. But why? After the few days when I go to Satan Coffee House for commission. Whether it is the manager, the clerk, or the few food souls who have been eating and drinking there, they all want to discuss the same topic with me. "Yo! So you really love that discount shop. Huh?" "How can this lady will like that kind of shop. Hmm?" "Eh? But I heard Macaron said that you buy a lot of things from there." "..........So she told you that she have seen me in that shop?" "Nah... I just asked her if she knows where did you buy the new clothes. She just said 'It's from the discount shop'. " Uhhh... This lady's head feels so dizzy again. "MACARONNNNNNN!!!!!!" 'V. Crepe' There is a small country in a remote area. Due to the country’s financial resource shortage, plus the geographical location is ridiculously remote. A nationwide famine broke out in the years 300 of Imperial calendar. The land which even grass can't be grow. And the steep mountain road is difficult to cope with human foot. The king fled the country and died on the way to escape. The abandoned nation became the land of hunger and were ultimately dominated by the will to survive.People here use their own means of sacrificing others to achieve one own's survival. During this time, a man made a brand new food from the early store up flour in the cellar --- Crepe. Coincidentally, the man also has the power to summon the food soul. So the little missy Crepe was born on this land of nothing. This food soul is weak and small but have sense of justice. While protecting her own master from the poison of others, she is facing the tragedy of this country. One day, she discovered the life-saving food hidden by her master. She loss in shock, letting her master die in the mouth of others. Crepe, whom has been freed from the binding of the contract, exhausted all efforts to escape the country like hell on earth. In the wandering life, she was discovered by the group of food souls and started a new life. The delicious sweets called "Crepe" began to spread around the world at a rapid rate. The food soul named Crepe also lived a rich, luxurious life. However, her innermost heart could not forget the original tragedy. The meaning of "poverty" was deeply imprinted in the depths of her soul. In order to hide her own inner fear from the world, she used a glamorous appearance and the arrogant tone to set up a wall to protect herself. Imperial calendar year of 320. Injured in the task of a certain attendant arrangement, Crepe fainted near the postbox on the side of the road. Fortunately, she got rescued by the food soul that happened to pass by. Then she was taken back to a coffee house hidden in a dense forest. From this point on, she will find the power to truly fight against her inner fear in the future. Category:Food Soul Story